The Fateless one and the warden
by Excalibursoul
Summary: It is the destined grey warden with the one person with no fate. Destiny be damned here they come. May switch to M
1. New problems

Vlad had become bored in his pursuits it wasn't that he didn't like helping people because he did it was just the enemies were rather weak compared to him being a universalist he was fluent in all forms of combat. He could dis spell just about anything with a silvery tongue a good handle on black smithing along with a very good stealth ability and some detection capabilities made you regret picking a fight with him. Fortunately there was always an idiot somewhere.

King Tritarion had summoned him for some odd reason or another so making his way to Ysa to see what his old friend wanted. Ysa looked better than the last time he was here the water was clearer the buildings looked greener. So making his way up the steps passing the guards with a simple nod for greeting. The king made his way over to Vlad and spoke.

"You are needed elsewhere." The kings voice was tired.

"Okay that wasn't cryptic at all, so where am I off to next?" Vlad was a little upset over the riddles but he bore with it.

"A place where a god is spreading it's corruption." That got his attention.

"Oh are the tuatha back because that means I can kill them again." Tritarion would never understand this mortal.

"No this time you will need to accompany two people one is an almain named Alistair and a strange looking Alfar named Rita it is important the complete their mission in destroying the tainted god."

"Sounds good let me just... Wow I suddenly feel tired." With that he fell into slumber

Standing back up quickly and looking around the place looked dull not that it wasn't pretty in its own right it just looked less colourful. He was at the edge of small town that looked a little bit more crowded then was safe to be the people looked desperate to his right a small cage with some one in it.

"Alright where am I this time?" Vlad's question was directed at the giant in the cage.

"A town called Lothering." The giant responds.

"Just my luck." This should prove to be interesting.


	2. Friends to be made

"I'm looking for someone a strange looking alfar and Almain don't suppose you've seen them." Vlad looked into the giants purple eyes.

"I have no idea of what you are speaking of please use the common tongue if you would?" This was becoming irksome this giant could give Gadflow a run for his money at pissing him off.

"Alright how about an elf and a human are seen together would that do?" He just wanted to know where to start looking.

"They appear to be right behind you." With that Vlad turned around only for the female elf to try and charge him a valiant effort but also a stupid one. Side stepping her he quickly grabbed her arm and used her momentum to slam her into the cage. Her companions appeared to be a rather large dog, a woman with a bow who belonged in a temple, a sorceress who looked like she's been living under a log, and a man who seemed to gentle a nature for his own good.

"I see you really are quite the group however I have beaten tougher enemies." Looking down he could see the elf had the same colouring as humans still the ears were pointed and her face was angler along with black bob cut hair and green eyes trying to focus.

"Oh what hit me an ogre." Looking up at her attacker he bore a very prestige image his armour was by all appearances gold with small spikes that appeared rather well placed on the suit. The ruins that were intricately carved into it seemed to hold a function.

"That would be me who slammed you into this cage, but enough about that I am looking for a woman named Rita and a man named Alistair." He needed to focus.

"I'm Rita what's it to you."

"Ah very good now I believe I am to assist you in the coming battles."

"What the blighted hell is going on?" Rita getting off the ground to look at the stranger.

"Great even more crazy we should open up an asylum really." The one male in the party exclaimed (the dog doesn't count.)

"I'd watch myself around him warden." Great a sarcastic witch.

"I wonder if he too has had a vision, no?" That girl seriously needed mental therapy but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I can assure you I am here under orders now how about we vacate the premises." It was to depressing here.

"Just a second." With that Rita began to unlock the cage that held Sten captive. Things were looking up for Rita's rag tag squad of people. Even the two new additions to the team made her more confident in her ability to kill the arch demon.


	3. Devils own luck

The group moved onwards until they were stopped by a group of humans well things were sure as hell going to be different no matter. The lead human said some thing feeding bellies more like feeding coin purses. Going into action Vlad rolled forward bringing out Cydan's faeblades and slashing two of their assailants very tender necks. The red head who belonged in worship was very precise with that bow. Rita and Alistair where good at grabbing the enemies attention and were quite good at defending blows and countering. Sten was wrecking ball of great sword swings. The witch was good at being offensive in the casting of her spells. Strange the dog seemed to be smarter than it looked with how it dodged and attacked. In seconds it was over more idiots to add to Vlad's number.

They began to make their way to a bridge that had these repulsive creatures on it 'my luck can't be this bad I mean what deity did I piss off for this much bad luck' Vlad groaned.

It seemed best if Rita and Sten took on the main force of the enemy while the others held back the rancid creatures seemed to be easily dispatched by the two.

"Thank you my timely rescuer I am very grateful." The small stocky man approached the gathered heroes.

"Oh I don't think you'd feel that way about a grey warden." Rita didn't feel right about putting these two in danger.

"A grey warden I think it'll be safer if me and my boy Sandal steer clear of you." The dwarf merchant became nervous.

"Now fear not my good man the lady only wished to warn you of who she is she means you no harm she just wants to be sure that you are safe. That being said it would be safer travelling with us as we are quite skilled at killing difficult enemies." Vlad intervened for the parties need of equipment.


	4. Questions part 1

It wasn't long before they decided to set up camp for the night still Rita's mind flashed back to the fight between them and those villagers. Vlad's moves seemed rather elegant for someone in rather bulky armour.

"What's on your mind?" Apparently someone was watching her while her thoughts troubled her.

"Oh I'm sorry Lilianna I didn't mean to cause you any worry." Lilianna was looking at the weak smile that graced the elf's lips.

"I don't mind, you just seem lost about something it wouldn't be of that Vlad fellow?" Vlad was helping Sten set up his tent at that moment.

"It's just we don't know who he is, where he comes from, why he's here, or who sent him I feel comfortable in his presence so much so that he could assassinate all of us." It was then that Alistair approached

"True enough and did see how fast he moved with those strange blades of his and he could be from the Antivian crows." Alistair was wary of new arrival to say the least he demanded to know if Vlad was sent to kill them.

"You have nothing to be afraid of me for I am simply falling a King's request." Vlad approached with his helmet removed his skin was a dark greyish colour with blood red eyes that seemed soft and comforting. There were strange markings on his face along jet black hair that covered some of his pointed ears. He was rather handsome if one looked.

"Holy Maker what happened to your skin?" Alistair had never seen anything like it before.

"My people are known as dark elves and are skin has always been this colour I should do this more often the looks on your faces are rich. Now I believe there are some questions you wish to ask I wish to do this around the fire so I won't have repeat myself to much." It was true Vlad's appearance had caused the trio he addressed to have a dumbstruck look on there faces.


	5. Poll

Alright people here it is I need you to help me with story should I have pairings where should my characters go from here. Pleas give me some ideas


	6. Questions part two

Once everyone had been gathered around the fire the only thing left was to begin ask one of new additions to the group his origins. Everyone was watching Vlad with interest. Morrigan had never seen an elf like this. Sten was wondering if he was cross breed between an elf and dark spawn. Bodahn was more curious about the armour. Rita had to admit she was liking the surprised looks on the others faces.

"From what land do hail from?" Sten was the first one to ask.

"I have several houses but, Rathir is the one place I truly feel at home." Vlad's answer only raised more questions.

"I have never heard of this land before is it far?" Sten had to be thorough.

"I'd say it would be impossible to get there from here at the current moment." This made Lilianna think he might be home sick.

"Oh that's so sad we're you by any chance exiled from there?" Vlad thought that question over a bit.

"No, a king merely asked me come here to aid in the slaying of a tainted god." Rita knew what he was talking about.

"The Arch Demon, so why did your king only send one of you to help us out?" Alistair beat Rita to the punch.

"Tritarion might be the king of all fae but he is not my king rather he asked this of me and as for your question well he thought it best if he just sent me." Vlad was unfazed.

"A you one of these what did you call them Fae?" Alistair cut in.

"No I am an Alfar a Dokkalfar is the more precise terminology for my people." Vlad responds.

"Very well then what is your civilizations place in your world?" Morrigan had grown curious

"Not to give to much away but we can be quiet persuasive when called for it however we are not afraid to get our hands dirty when actions are called." Vlad hoped that was enough.

"Have your people ever been oppressed or conquered before?" Rita had posed a very interesting question as he looked up to the sky for a moment trying think if should or should not tell them.


	7. Questions part three

After a brief moment of thought wondering whether or not to answer and the strangeness of the question.

"Humans have tried it in the past and they were left with a bitter taste afterwards." Vlad took a breathe before he continued. "Our cousins the Ljosalfar and my people were attacked for our magic. And managed to kill one of the Princes for our lighter cousins. We retaliated and began to wipe them from the land. However Ljosalfar thought justice had been done. That is the day when we decided we needed to separate the Dokkalfar from Ljosalfar my people left home to make a new land for ourselves."

"Wait you almost wiped out the humans isn't that a little a bit I dunno extreme for the situation." Alistair asks.

"Would it have been better if we just lay down and take it?" It was clear it was more a rhetorical question.

"I see your people took appropriate actions against them but a question remains what is the difference between these Ljosalfar and your people?" Sten was beginning to see the advantages of this elf.

"Well if you want to be technical they are commonly called Light elves and technically speaking mainly there skin isn't as dark as mine theres tends to be either blue or purple. As well as ideas simply put they think nature shouldn't be tampered with while we believe we can mould it into what we need." This garnered the attention of Rita, Morrigan and Lelianna.

"How does one of your people accomplish this feat?" Morrigan was curious.

"Magic how else." His reply short and sweet.

So do you believe in the maker." Lelianna supplied the next question.

"No I was born under the star of Belen the god of death and I have recently begun to worship Lyria the Goddess of fate and magic." that left Alistair a little unnerved.

"So you are here to kill us." Alistair barked

"Why because I was born under that star that I must be out to kill for profit no I don't think so it is merely where I landed and so that is one I must worship." Vlad was a little angry at Alistair.

"So you mean because of the star you ended up that is the God you have to worship?" Rita inquired.

"Correct." Short and Sweet again.

"That is all Fine and good but what about that armour you wear I've never seen anything like it?" After for so long Bodahn spoke up.

"Oh this is the Armour Of The Cur I wear I looted it off the corpse of one of my toughest foes but I think that is enough questions for tonight we should all get some sleep no doubt tomorrow will be eventful!" With that wolfish smile came to Vlad's lips.


	8. Orzammar part one

The next day saw the party heading for the mountains to the city where the dwarves city was. Alistair said that Arl Aemon would have been the better choice but Vlad said something along the lines of to much political backlash for right now. Rita wasn't to comfortable introducing the others to the paranoid dalish. Morrigan would rather kiss a drunken dwarf then go to the circle. So that left one choice.

The group immediately came upon another group that was trying to get in Rita managed to convince the men to leave without much incident no doubt this Logain is a prick.

"Alright we're in but we still need to know what is going on so we'll have to split into two groups Vlad go with Morrigan and Sten and try and figure out what the political situation is. I'll take Lelianna, Alistair, and Wrex with me to the Tavern to learn whats what around town." Rita grabbed everyones attention.

"Alright might as well see who exactly is trying to grab power with the amount of security as it is my guess is it's a shit show." Of course Vlad was right there were barely any guards around the front gate hell you could charge an army in here and they wouldn't know until it was to late.

"Vlad whatever you do try, try not to cause to much trouble here this isn't the same as it is back home for you." Rita was actually pleading with him.

"Who me you have absolutely nothing to worry about Warden trust me this will be very entertaining if all goes right." Vlad was being nonchalant.

"Entertaining is exactly what I am afraid of at the moment I would prefer we things boring WE have enough to deal with, without trying to piss to many people off."

The party exited the great hall of Paragons and were greeted with a brutal display two factions of dwarves argument led directly into a confrontation of blades.

Vlad was more interested in the large coliseum that was right in the middle of the great city than what two bickering factions wanted. 'Maybe I'll more if I compete in there couldn't hurt and I'll make some extra coin along with valuable knowledge too.' Making his way over he was stopped by Morrigan of all people.

"I do believe the Warden told us to figure out what the politics are, not to go off and cause trouble." Morrigan's trademark Sarcasm was hard at work.

"And we are by competing in these games we'll gain knowledge about who really is the better one of the two powers to go after make some money oh and keep our skills sharp." Vlad managed to even smile a bit more excitedly than Morrigan would have liked.

"It seems like a sound plan we'll be able to after the stronger of the two once this is over I like it." Sten hadn't thought the dark elf this clever.

So they made there way to the large Metal doors that were the proving grounds. If only Rita were able to stop them.


	9. Orzammar part two

Vlad quickly made his way up to the Proving Master so that he may be able to fight. The first bout was really quite easy with his daggers out the dwarf made a charge leaving himself wide open on the sides. Sidestepping his attack Vlad thrust out the dagger in his left hand catching the dwarf on the cheek. First blood as it were.

The next bout was a little trickier this dwarf was smarter and could sure make good swipes keeping Vlad away. 'So he saw my last match no matter he may be good at making me stay away from him but he isn't going in when he should.' Swapping out the Daggers for the bow Vlad fired three arrows two high which were caught by the dwarf's block the last one low which ended up in his leg not deeply thanks to the armour.

The third fight was a little more troubling a two on one well that should liven things up. 'Seems that this one will need a bit of skill even if I have faced down more opponents I doubt these two are ordinary.' Grabbing his bow he fired a volley of shots at the female dwarf they didn't hit they weren't suppose two. Bringing out his shield he quickly blocked the other male who disappeared at the beginning only for Vlad's long sword to deal a blow to his arm. Closing the distance between him and the female dwarf their blades clashed with Vlad's dagger scratching her arm.

Then there was the one call Boject Ivoh who was a supposed master of all blades Vlad brought Sten in seeing as how it was a partners match. In truth Vlad could of handled this one by himself but he felt the need to let Sten stretch his muscles.

**In Tapsters**

Rita was talking to a drunken dwarf by the name of Ohgren when the news came to her of her strange companion.

"Hey did you here a surfacer is already taking on the prisoner of none Boject Ivoh after he beat Reaja and Luc Jon." a random dwarf came into the bar all excited. "And his weapons are something else."

"I pray to Andraste, the Maker, and The Creators that the surfacer they're talking about is not who I think it is." Rita was mentally kicking herself for letting Vlad off on his own.

"You know this surfacer?" Ohgren belched.

"His name is Vlad and he is quite strange." Rita was still hoping her suspicion wasn't correct.

"Strange as in the fact he worships a God of Death and likes to get into fights with monsters along with a large assortment of weapons." Alistair interjected.

"Sounds like my kind of guy we should probably get down to the Proving grounds and see how well he's doing might need a few bandages if it's Boject." Ohgren got up and started for the door with the others behind him.

**The Proving Grounds**

Sten had just finished beating his opponent with massive strikes while Boject Ivoh succumbed to an arrow to his foot calling for his loss. When Rita showed up approaching Morrigan.

"Alright I'll bite exactly how entering a tournament is able to help us I want to hear?" Rita was about to explode this wasn't how she wanted the trip to go.

"Vlad thought that by entering the tournament we would find out the political standing here along with the probability of being hired by the strongest faction." Morrigan responded with a clear sign she felt like she was smooth talked into something she wouldn't agree to.

"He's right if you look around the Grounds you can figure out who is who and what is what here the fights are pretty political and you make a lot of friends." Ohgren supplied for the both of them.

"I don't know how he does it but I am going to throttle him once he's done. Rita's right eye twitched.

"Now hold on he may do things not the normal way but he seems to know politics no, why not let him do the talking I have feeling he can help us with these types of situations." Lelianna spoke up.

"I suppose he does know a few things I wouldn't normally pick up on still I don't like the idea of relying to heavily upon him." Rita was a bit calmer now. "By the way what do you think he's like in bed?"

Alistair had a very crossed look on his face, Ohgren a disgusted one, only Morrigan and Lelianna had a very surprised look on both there faces with the latter's becoming steadily redder while the former looked away quickly trying to think of something else.

"Ha, knew it you owe me five silver Alistair." Rita had a very triumphant look on her face.

"Honestly what is wrong with you women?" Alistair was shaking his head while Ohgren began laughing at the hole thing.


	10. Orzammar part 3

**It has come to my attention while I may not be the most popular writer or one who writes very long chapters I do try and get what I can onto a page with that said. I do need feed back or it does become difficult to keep writing heres the next bit and this one is going to take a lot of chapters.**

Vlad had just returned to the hall when a dwarf approached him this one was with one of two feuding factions Bhelen if memory served correctly. 'Finally I thought I had to win this thing just for these idiots to notice.' Vlad was still for the moment.

"Lord Bhelen would like a word with you please also would you mind withdrawing from the tournament or else we can not conduct business." The dwarf was ballsy Vlad gave him that.

"Alright I'll pull out just let grab some of my people if we are to conduct business." Vlad had different ideas 'the hell I'm just going to let you win besides Rita needs some exercise or else I'll have to carry her through this.'

Making his way over to the party with addition of one Vlad was looking at the faces of his comrades. Morrigan looked like see was thinking something she wasn't suppose to. Lelianna had the biggest blush on her face. Alistair looked rather annoyed. The new companion was a dwarf with a big grin on his face. Rita's eye was twitching though. Sten to his left looked indifferent on the surface but was really eying the situation.

"Well now that you have made a name for yourself as a surfacer who rather get into fights rather than ask about town with the intention of gaining information on the politics?" It was clear Rita was upset with Vlad.

"You should take over for me I have to go talk with a prince Bhelen at the present moment they want a word with me." Vlad earned a glare his way from both Alistair.

"Oh so you do want to kill us with your own stupidity." Alistair was really angry at how this acted.

"The stupidity lies with you now that the one of the political factions has asked for my appearance I can get the information we need straight from the horses mouth without me having to ask around town making a fool of myself." Vlad was calm as ever.

"I would think that they might be a little mad at how you defeated there champions so easily." Rita was wondering if Vlad really knew what he was doing.

"They need skilled outside help not some jokers who are going prove more a burden than assistance. This is why I did it this way because like it or not we weren't going to make any headway one way or the other. Now all we need to do are you few jobs and tell a few lies and we got a king. Unless you had a far better plan then I'm all ears?" Vlad was becoming irked.

"Your right of coarse I just hate it when you do things that I think are going to get us in trouble and turn out helping us." Rita sighed in defeat.

"Good now get your ass in the ring I've got to deal with a prince I'll take the dwarf, Alistair, and Morrigan."

It was then Ohgren spoke up, "the name is Ohgren human."

"Oh wrong you are at calling me human."

**Well another one down and I still need to do some pairings oh well I will try and keep an open mind in the next one with the fights.**


	11. Orzammar part 4

Prince Bhelen was currently in the company of the strangest elf he had ever laid eyes sure it had the angular face and pointed ears of a normal elf but that is where the similarities ended it has a deep dark grey skin and blood red eyes. But he wasn't a hideous thing to look at on the contrary he was quite good to look at. Still the elf was waiting patiently for Bhelen to start speaking.

"I suppose you've noticed the political happenings around here." Bhelen knows this elf isn't stupid.

"Half the damn country could see it but I suspect that you have something you want to ask of me and no doubt it's something that only an outside source can handle at the moment." Vlad gave a dry chuckle.

"What kind of elf are you to already know that the usurper Harrowmount would employ in the proving are one of his mercenaries that has been hired by him to take part in the proving if so I'll double what your being paid." Bhelen was certain Lord Horrowmount was behind him being here.

"I am referred to as a dark elf as for your other questions I took part in the proving just to test the politics at the moment see which party was stronger and which one would approach me first." Vlad says with a calming gesture.

"Are all your people the same as you or are you just a rare exception to them."

"I guess you could say we prefer to talk things over but we'll use force if we need to."

"I see still you came here with more reason than to just take part in the fights what is the real reason you came here for?"

"What I came for was the Dwarves assistance in ending the blight however seeing as how the political situation is as it is I thought it best to sort through by showcasing my skill along with my allies what I'm trying to say basically is I was here to help you decide if you wanted my help or not."

"Why not just come up to one of us and ask to be hired on?"

"My method was much more fun." with that Bhelen and a few nearby dwarves shared a laugh with Vlad.

**The Proving Grounds**

Rita was having some difficulty with Bhelens cousin the dwarf was skilled at evading while blocking however with her and Lelianna working together having said woman just taken out her opponent with little difficulty. At last Rita had gotten the man on the arm with a solid strike first blood. Then Alistair had finally shield bashed his opponent giving the dwarf a bloody nose. Wrex had been hit while protecting Lelianna and the woman took out the last of the men in the ring.

"Can anyone else say that this Grey Warden has not earned the ancestors favour." Was Proving Masters statement before loud roars of cheers erupted.

"I can't believe we actually did that I mean seriously what the hell was Vlad thinking." Was all Rita could say through a heavy pant her allies looked no better than her. 'This had better be worth the trouble we just went through.'


	12. Orzammar part 5

Vlad Rita and company were making there way through the deep roads since having just dealt with Jarvia and other political crap in her mind that just really was a waste of time good thing this was the last favour that they had to do or else she might have to kill someone. They had just met up with the Legion of the Dead that were busy dealing with darkspawn on the bridge that needed to be crossed to get deeper to find Branka. The darkspawn were certainly making Rita work for it.

Vlad was busy using a staff that was known as Sorrow that was a gift as he called it from the weeping king of the House of Sorrows every time a spawn tried to get close he would send a burst of electricity along to barbecue a couple at a time. Then there was that skeleton he summoned to help with the fight at this rate he was at his tenth kill of the day.

Rita and Alistair were back to back blocking and countering they both were at six kills but they were becoming sluggish and tired it was only a matter of time before they fell of exhaustion.

Ogrehen was fairing a little better already at his ninth kill with his two handed axe that was currently being used to chop whatever was stupid enough to try and attack him and that number was dwindling as we speak.

Morrigan was tired to her brow had a good deal of sweat on it and her concentration was beginning to wane as every spell was becoming more laboured and her breathing hard with all the chanting.

Once the made there way across Rita Alistair and Morrigan fell to there knees at the sight before them not one but two ogres with an emissary this was not looking good for the group there was also small platoon of darkspawn mixed in to boot so this was were it ended she thought.

"Damn they just keep coming I'm all out I don't think we'll make it out of this one." Alistair just looked beat being down here for three days straight with no sleep and endless fighting was draining.

"Leave this to me I got one last card they haven't seen yet." Vlad brought both his fists together and then he was covered in the familiar blue aura that was his fate shift. Moving faster then anyones eye could really catch he mowed through the darkspawn first taking them out with a long sword. The emissary fell next with a sword strike a little to easy for Vlad's liking then came the ogre's came at him switching to a great sword he began to cut into the first ones tough skin and then he moved onto the next one once all the enemies were beat a javelin was formed out of the same energy that he used to impale the big behemoth.

Everyone looked on at all the bodies suddenly collapse dead from the shock that went through the kill in a chain reaction Rita had never seen anything like it in her whole life.

"What in the makers name was that?" Was Rita's response.

"My Fate shift it's where I bend fate in order to make it a weapon." Vlad looked a little tired.

"I've never heard of surfacer being able to do that before." The captain of the Legion of the Dead was right next to Rita

"I'm special any how we should probably make camp here I'm a little beat after all that."

"Ha I knew you surfacers were going to be a fun bunch to be with." Ogrehen was tired though he'd never admit it this was good progress by anyones standards they would soon been at Caridans Thiag in no time.

Making camp Rita stretches out and looks at the dwarves make a camp away from them in a more fortified location so they could jump to it when the spawn came next.

"Alistair could please stop staring at Vlad tis most disturbing." Morrigan was berating the poor warden again.

"It's just he's never told us he could do something like that I find it troubling he could be a blood mage for all we know." Alistair kept his eyes on the elf

"You are surprised he has kept secrets from us I how ever am not would you tell the chantry that you could mould the very essence of fate into a weapon."

"She makes a good point Alistair what do you think would happen to him if he just told the chantry he could do something like that." Rita cut in

"I don't know he would probably be sent to the circle?" Alistair turns to her

"Where I think he would go stir crazy and start killing whoever is in his way."

"They would make him tranquil if it came down to it.

"Like he'd stand for that."

"The Warden speaks truthfully I think he would become wise and simply leave before anyone was the wiser." Morrigan had joined Rita in the argument.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Ogrehen came up to the small party after talking with the legion.

"Oh nothing to worry about Ogrehen we were just a little surprised at what our friend just did." Rita looks over to him.

"Yeah gotta admit it looks mighty useful in a tight situation."

"That it is." Vlad had creeped up on everyone when they weren't noticing and scared them with his presence having been so quiet.

"Andraste's golden tits do not do that you scared the shit out of me." Rita yells out not caring for who heard it.


	13. Orzammar part 6

Of coarse shortly after the party had rested they were back to the regular hacking through darkspawn Rita began collecting a set of armour from the legion of the dead put all over the inside of these caverns. The helmet proved difficult because once it was taken along with a key all the ghosts inside the hall decided to attack them. Rita was the one to wear the suit of armour and was the one to find the damned demon responsible for the whole mess here.

Once again Branka's name had been mentioned though not in the kindest manner fact was that the woman had gone absolutely bat shit crazy over the anvil of the void was that the end of there troubles no a brood mother was right there blocking their progress damned this was really ugly.

'Why is it nothing can ever be simple with us?' rita thought as she stabbed a hurlock and spun around to bash a shriek 'I mean really next place we stop is the circle just so we can find someone who knows healing magic because this crap is beginning to wear on all of us we can barely handle ogre's and yet we have to the very mother of all ugliness.' As she dodges the tentacles that pop up from time to time.

Vlad was busy grabbing as many darkspawns attention as he could while using a massive hammer to knock the ones closest to him into a wall he could knock three of them at once into a wall then wait for Morrigan to either electrocute or freeze them.

Lelianna was busy putting arrows into the flesh of the brood mother praying all the way and Ohegren was up front making deep cuts into the things soft flesh it was dead already it just didn't want to stop with a final arrow to the skull the party was already mopping up the remaining forces when the same tainted dwarf came again spouting some nonsense.

"Well I guess that is that a bit disappointing when one thinks of it." Vlad muses aloud.

"That was a brood mother Vlad it births the darkspawn." Rita counters

"I know you would have thought they would have it better protected and such no matter one less to be dealt with when we begin to clear these tunnels out."

"Clear them out how do you propose we do this?"

"Oh you know with good old battle smarts and an army.

"Your crazy, but I think I'm beginning to like it."

They finally found Branka and true enough her mind like a brittle twig snapped completely in two from obsession of the anvil locking the party in so they had to navigate all the traps along with darkspawn and golems once they reached the end they met Caridan and they sided with over the crazed Branka once all was said and done the anvil was smashed.

Vlad then had a thought. "You know this place might still be useful."

"Useful how?" Morrigan had an Eyebrow raised.

"Well with the anvil destroyed no golems right."

"Right." Rita was cautious.

"Well what if we constructed a well of souls?" Vlad looked serious.

"What the sod is a well of souls some sort of mage fancy magic device?" Ohegren was looking at Vlad with a tired expression.

"Sort of it is used to bring the souls of the dead back to life."

"Whoa wait a minute you mean you have these things back home." Rita asks with a hint of why didn't you tell me earlier.

"Had one it was destroyed though but we have all the materials we need here so making one wouldn't be that hard we could gain a good hand in dealing with the darkspawn." Vlad gave her his regular charming smile.

"I'm impressed with this we could have an army at the ready." Morrigan added with her own smile.

"I feel bad that we'll be using them as cannon fodder." Leliannna was a little uneasy about it.

"Don't worry they'll simply be revived again at the well they may not remember who they were before but they'll still know how to fight." Vlad gave her a reassuring rub on the shoulder.

"Not remember who they are, well we could certainly present the idea to Bhelen." Rita could already here what the dwarf was going to say


End file.
